1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a communication device having a timer transmission function for programming the communication device to transmit information to a preset destination at a preset time.
2. Related Art
Generally, a facsimile device employs an abbreviated dialing function. That is, the facsimile device is provided with a facsimile number list (e.g., telephone book) containing a list of destinations and corresponding facsimile numbers in relation with abbreviated numbers, respectively. A user can input a facsimile number of a destination by inputting the abbreviated number corresponding to the destination. Further, a facsimile device generally employs a programming function for designating a time at which a transmission will be performed. Hereinafter, such a programming function will be referred to as a timer-transmission function or programmed transmission function.
With the above functions, the user can program the facsimile device to transmit a document to a desired destination at a desired time by designating an abbreviated number of the desired destination and a desired transmission time.
Even if the timer-transmission function is not used, if an attempt to transmit a document is failed as a facsimile device at the destination is busy, another attempt will generally be executed. In such a case, although the user does not intend to designate a time, the facsimile device automatically sets a time at which the next attempt for transmission is performed. Therefore, the timer-transmission function is used.
Incidentally, when a document is transmitted to a plurality of destinations (i.e., a multicast transmission), the facsimile device attempts to send the facsimile to the destinations one after another. Therefore, to destinations at a later portion of a queue, the attempt to send the facsimile is performed after a certain period has passed after the multicast transmission was started.
In the above cases, since there exists a certain period between the operation of the user to designate the destination(s) using the abbreviated numbers and the attempt to send the facsimile, there would be a case where the facsimile number list is modified. That is, a facsimile number corresponding to the designated abbreviated number may be changed during the certain period. In such a case, when the facsimile device attempts to make a call to a facsimile number corresponding to the designated abbreviated number, the call may not be made to the originally desired destination due to the change of the facsimile number corresponding to the designated abbreviated number.
Generally, facsimile numbers for destination facsimile stations may have relatively many digits of numbers, and in particular, if the multicast transmission is to be done, a lot of facsimile numbers should be input and stored. If the facsimile numbers are stored as they are, a relatively large capacity of storage for the facsimile numbers is required. To avoid this problem, generally, the facsimile device stores the abbreviated numbers instead of the facsimile numbers themselves.
In Japanese Patent No. 3557878 (hereinafter, referred to as '878 patent), a facsimile device configured to deal with the change of the facsimile number corresponding to the abbreviated number that is used for programmed transmission is described. According to '878 patent, when the facsimile number corresponding to the abbreviated number in the telephone book has been changed, whether the abbreviated number is used for the programmed transmission is detected, and a warning message indicating the abbreviated number is being used for the programmed transmission is notified.
In Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. P2004-241953A (hereinafter, referred to as '953 publication), a server device is disclosed, which checks a process immediately before executing the process, and allows a user to change or cancel the process when necessary.
According to '878 patent, if the facsimile device is configured such that the facsimile numbers corresponding to the abbreviated numbers can be changed or deleted with a computer connected to the facsimile device via a network, or with a cordless handset capable of accessing the facsimile device by a wireless communication, a notification that the designated abbreviated number is being used for the programmed transmission to all the devices connectable to the facsimile device. To design a program for executing such a function is relatively troublesome and difficult.
According to '953 publication, the user is required to instruct the server device whether such a confirmation of the process is to be done, and further, even if the user can check the facsimile number corresponding to the abbreviated number, it may be difficult for the user to determined whether the facsimile number corresponding to the abbreviated number has been changed.